Talk:Luo Tianyi/@comment-34754462-20181004130614/@comment-53539-20181004203105
Biggest problem with English is currently its the largest of the 5 languages that Vocaloid devs can produce with a library x5 at least the size of Japanese voicebanks. It puts people off producing English vocals. But regardless, we're seen more as extra cash then we are serious Vocaloid producers. This is why English Miku was dubbed "Miku Cash" as a project name. We buy Albums - not Vocaloids. North American fans buy up to 50% of all Vocaloid CDs. But since Chinese Vocaloid took off so well right now its natural CFM are focused on them. Its harder now to ask studios to jump into English when they just want that piece of pie because of how well its doing when in Japan... Voclaoid is slowly reaching its limits. ITs not our only problem. In the past English speakers have proven to be both ignorant and naïve, leading to a reputation of our fans being "stupid" and even Wat referred to us as that when talking about how frustrating it was to produce English voicebanks in 2010-2011. We've proven half the time our fans don't know what the heck we're talking about and we've now got this reputation for being dumb when we praise something as better then something else when the reality is far from it. The devs know for this reason expectations are high from us, we won't even be satisfied with what we get and that we can't tell trash from treasure anyway. Least... This is how I feel, especially after people attacked me at VO forums earlier this year for criticisms over Luka V4x. You tend to see blind following and very little acceptance that things aren't what they are. At one stage, English Vocaloids were said to be "less realistic" then Japanese, yet the same engine was shared between them and due to the bigger array of samples it turned out... English vocals actually if done right should be more realistic for this reason. Just not that precise and as certain as Japanese with quality control be harder due to size nd sample combinations. I have no idea what Chinese is like in comparison... But I feel things going to English is a bigger risk now even with more wider acceptance. There are still too many fans who ridicule English vocals and feel all 4 other languages are better. This hurts English Vocaloids and the fact some of these notions are known to devs... Saddens me. I mean the Chinese fans could spot Miku Chinese was bad, but English is just as bad and we just will riduicule it for being English - not because its bad overall. But... Even Miku Japanese isn't that brilliant, its just had 3 versions to get better overall with improvements between versions and even now its not the best Vocaloid overall (far from it). I often just feel we don't at times maybe deserve any Vocaloid in English, as we won't apricate we've got the Vocaloid in English, we'll just criticise it for being in English. And yet, even today I still believe a Vocaloid jumping languages is better then a Vocaloid producing variant vocals like the Appends. Without XSY, the justification is gone. Now we're back to "10 different Vocaloids being better then 1 with 10 voicebanks" situation. Still, I feel you here, there was no new English vocals last year and the two we're promised (Uni and Zing) are unknowns until we get more information. Though as I said a while ago, V5 likely is the cause behind this. I just hope in the last part of this year or next another English vocal comes from somewhere and I'm worried because we're still short PowerFX now. I keep saying, people don't realise the impacts thats going to have going forward. I crave English voicebanks just from any company, just to replace them.